What about me?
by LaTiNo HeAt
Summary: not good at summaries, plez read


**Well there's a little boy waiting at the counter of a corner shop  
He's been waiting down there, waiting half the day  
They never ever see him from the top  
He gets pushed around, knocked to the ground  
He gets to his feet and he says**

**Draco POV**

Draco climbed onto the train at platform 9 ¾. He found an empty compartment and sat down. He looked out of the window and saw everyone else, laughing with their friends as the climbed onto the train. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't Draco be climbing onto the train laughing and joking? Why did he have to be the son of Lucious? Lucious Malfoy, one of the biggest supports of the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. Draco hated his father. He hated his father for hating him, his mother, Hogwarts and muggle borns'.   
Everyone thought Draco had no problem with being hated by everyone except the Slytherin's. But Draco wanted people to accept him. People only saw the outside. The cold grey eyes, the sharp blonde hair gelled back, not daring to move. But inside, Draco could be nice. He felt like there was this barrier around him, stopping him from having fun, being a kid, or even a human. Draco Wanted more than nothing to be excepted by Hermione Granger. The girl he had been tormenting for the past few years. He didn't mean it when he called her a mudblood. It was his last year at Hogwarts and he wanted to make a change, yes he was going to make a change. Draco shook his head. 'Better get back to reality' he thought. Suddenly the compartment door flew open and in walked Hermione Granger. Draco stared at her, she looked like she had just sucked a lemon.

  
'What's wrong with you?" Draco asked as Hermione sat down in front of him.

  
"Don't talk to me Malfoy, Harry and Ron didn't save me a seat and this is the only compartment left" Hermione looked around "Where's your 'gang'" she asked sarcastically.

  
"Shut up, I don't know, probably got lost when they went to find some cakes" Draco joked. Hermione sniggered. Draco smiled; he had never heard her laugh before. Hermione opened her back and pulled out a book. As she was about to open it she knocked her bag onto the floor. Hermione scolded as her inbox smashed all over her books. She bent down and started cleaning up the mess. Draco laughed.

  
"And they call you the smartest witch in school? Step aside" Draco said as he pointed his wand at the mess. He swished his wand and the mess disappeared.

  
"Thanks" Hermione smiled at him. Draco smiled at her and noticed her hair. It wasn't a big puffy frizz ball it used to be, it was smooth and shiny.   
"Can I help you Malfoy?" she snapped. Draco glared at her and went back to staring out the window. But he couldn't concentrate on the fields that were zipping past, he was thinking about Hermione.  She had changed over the holidays. 'She looked…. pretty' Draco thought to himself. The rest of the train journey was sat in silence until Harry entred. He glared at Malfoy and turned to Hermione.

  
'You ok Hermione?" he asked. Hermione ignored him and kept reading her book. Draco snorted. Harry ignored him.  
"C'mon Hermione, don't be stupid…" Hermione interrupted Harry.

  
"Don't be stupid? I f you want my opinion Mr Potter, you are the stupid one." Hermione slammed her book shut and turned her back on Harry.

  
"Fine, be like that" Harry scolded as he walked out.

  
"Don't say anything" Hermione spat at Draco her back still turned.

  
"Wasn't planning too" Malfoy replied.

  
**What about me, it isn't fair  
I've had enough now I want my share  
Can't you see I wanna live  
But you just take more than you give**

Malfoy dropped himself onto his bed in the head's dormitories. He wandered who was Head Girl. 'Probably Granger' he thought to himself.  
KNOCK KNOCK Draco walked over and opened the door. There stood Hermione.

  
"Oh, so you're head boy, I thought so" she said as she handed him a note. "It's from Dumbledore, about the start of year ball" Hermione finished as she barged her way into his room.

  
"Can I help you?" Draco asked her, staring at her with her pink bathrobe and dripping wet hair.

  
"Yeah, did they give you a hair dryer?" she asked.

  
"A hair dryer…?" Malfoy asked looking puzzled. Hermione sighed.

  
"It's an electrical muggle object that blows out hot air and dries your hair." Hermione told him.

  
"Why don't you just use your wand?" Malfoy asked.

  
"I don't know how too" Hermione added.

  
"I do" Malfoy said pointing his wand at Hermione's hair.

  
"Are you sure you know?" Hermione asked him worriedly.

  
"Yes, Pansy told me she uses this to dry her hair."

  
"PANSY! BUT…" Hermione tried to argue but Malfoy had already cast the spell. Hermione closed her eyes. It felt warm and cosy.

  
"Done" Draco said. "Oh dear"

  
"What does oh dear mean?" Hermione asked worriedly rushing to the mirror.

  
"AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" Hermione screamed as she saw her chocolate brown hair had turned jet black.

  
"What have you done Malfoy!" she screamed at him.

  
"Sorry, I guess Pansy must colour her hair" Malfoy laughed.

  
"This isn't funny! What am I supposed to do?" Hermione cried. Draco frowned.

  
"Calm down, I know what to do." He waved his wand and a book appeared titled '_How to solve hairy problems'._ Draco opened to the contents until he found the chapter _'When colouring goes wrong'._

  
"It says that to get back to your original hair colour you need to say this line;  
_Black hair be gone,  
Brown hair be back,  
Make my life normal,  
Once again.  
_Hermione repeated the line and with a POP! her hair was back to normal.

  
"YES! Thank you Draco!" she smiled at him.

  
"Nothing to it" Malfoy added.  
"I better go to the breakfast" Hermione said as she quickly rushed out of the room. Draco slumped himself onto his bed. 'It's so unfair' he thought 'she'll never know how I feel right now. No one will'.

**Well there's a pretty girl serving at the counter of the corner shop  
She's been waiting back there, waiting for her dreams  
Her dreams walk in and out they never stop  
Well she's not too proud to cry out loud   
She runs to the street and she screams**

**Hermione POV**

Hermione sprinted towards the train. How could she be late? It just wasn't her. She clambered onto the train, barging past people to get a seat next to Harry and Ron. It took Hermione a while to find the compartment. She dragged her bags in and was about to sit down when…

  
"Sorry Hermione, no room" came Harry's voice from somewhere behind her bag.

  
"What?" Hermione said puzzled.

  
"No room" Ron repeated. Hermione looked around and saw the compartment full with Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, Luna, Lavender and Lee Jordan.

  
"Sorry Hermione" everyone chimed in. Hermione scolded. She pushed her bags back out and went to find another compartment. She knocked on a few doors but they were all full until she came to one with someone siting by themselves, staring out the window. Hermione stood there for a minute then realised, the lonely boy was Draco Malfoy.

  
"Don't talk to me Malfoy, Harry and Ron didn't save me a seat and this is the only compartment left" Hermione snapped after Draco asked what she wanted.  Hermione glanced around. "Where's your 'gang'?" Hermione asked. Draco shrugged.

"Probably got lost when they went to find some cakes" Draco joked. Hermione laughed. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out her book. Hermione scolded as she knocked her bag on the floor and her inbox smashed. She grabbed a hankie and began wiping it up. Draco laughed. Hermione glared at him.

"And they say you're the smartest witch in the school?" he joked as he pointed his wand to the mess and cleaned it up instantly.

"Thanks" Hermione smiled. Draco smiled back, that's when Hermione noticed his eyes. They weren't a cold grey, but a warm, comforting blue. Then Hermione noticed his hair. It wasn't gelled back like it used to be, it was hanging loosely, a bit hanging over his eye and it was really blonde. Hermione came back to reality when she noticed Draco was staring at her.

"Can I help you Malfoy?" she snapped, pretending she didn't know what was going on.  They sat in silence for the rest of the train journey. 'Malfoy's changed' Hermione thought ' he's different, he's handsome'. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when Harry walked in.

'You ok Hermione?" he asked. Hermione ignored him and kept reading her book. Hermione heard Draco snort. Harry ignored him.

"C'mon Hermione, don't be stupid…" Hermione interrupted Harry.

"Don't be stupid? I f you want my opinion Mr Potter, you are the stupid one." Hermione slammed her book shut and turned her back on Harry.

  
"Fine, be like that" Harry scolded as he walked out.

  
"Don't say anything" Hermione spat at Draco her back still turned.

  
"Wasn't planning too" Malfoy replied.

**So take a step back and see the little people  
They may be young but they're the ones  
That make the big people big  
So listen, as they whisper  
What about me**

Hermione dropped her bags onto the floor of her head's bedroom and went to find the bathroom. Eventually she found it and a huge golden bath. There were hundreds of taps lining the walls. Hermione filled the bath up with warm water and added chocolate bubbles. She climbed in and relaxed. After ten minutes of relaxation Hermione climbed out and put on her bathrobe.

"EEERRR! NO HAIR DRYER" she screamed. Hermione decided she would go ask Malfoy if he had one.

KNOCK KNOCK Hermione hammered on the door until Draco opened it.

  
"Oh, so you're head boy, I thought so" she said as she handed him a note. "It's from Dumbledore, about the start of year ball" Hermione finished as she barged her way into his room.

  
"Can I help you?" Draco asked her, staring at her with her pink bathrobe and dripping wet hair.

  
"Yeah, did they give you a hair dryer?" she asked.

  
"A hair dryer…?" Malfoy asked looking puzzled. Hermione sighed.

  
"It's an electrical muggle object that blows out hot air and dries your hair." Hermione told him.

  
"Why don't you just use your wand?" Malfoy asked.

  
"I don't know how too" Hermione added. 

  
"I do" Malfoy said pointing his wand at Hermione's hair.

  
"Are you sure you know?" Hermione asked him worriedly.

  
"Yes, Pansy told me she uses this to dry her hair."

  
"PANSY! BUT…" Hermione tried to argue but Malfoy had already cast the spell. Hermione closed her eyes. It felt warm and cosy.

  
"Done" Draco said. "Oh dear"

  
"What does oh dear mean?" Hermione asked worriedly rushing to the mirror. Hermione knew she shouldn't have trusted Malfoy.

  
"AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" Hermione screamed as she saw her chocolate brown hair had turned jet black.

  
"What have you done Malfoy!" she screamed at him.

  
"Sorry, I guess Pansy must colour her hair" Malfoy laughed.

  
"This isn't funny! What am I supposed to do?" Hermione cried. Draco frowned.

  
"Calm down, I know what to do." He waved his wand and a book appeared titled '_How to solve hairy problems'._ Draco opened to the contents until he found the chapter _'When colouring goes wrong'._

  
"It says that to get back to your original hair colour you need to say this line;  
_Black hair be gone,  
Brown hair be back,  
Make my life normal,  
Once again.  
_Hermione repeated the line and with a POP! her hair was back to normal. She sighed with relief

  
"YES! Thank you Draco!" she smiled at him.

  
"Nothing to it" Malfoy added.

  
"I better go to the breakfast" Hermione said as she quickly rushed out of the room. Hermione slammed the door down and leaned against it. She slid down to the floor. 'It's so unfair' she thought to herself 'He'll never no how I feel right now, no one will'

**And now I'm standing on the corner all the world's gone home  
Nobody's changed, nobody's been saved  
And I'm feeling cold and alone  
I guess I'm lucky, I smile a lot  
But sometimes I wish for more than I've got**

Draco POV

Draco lied on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was thinking about Hermione. 'How can I even think I have a chance with her, she's too good for me.' he thought to himself. But it has always been like that, she was to good for him, he was out of her league. Draco felt alone. He wasn't a stranger to this feeling, he experienced it a lot, from his father and friends. Draco thought, he was lucky in some ways, after all, he was head boy and… well that was it really. All that was left as his world was darkness. 'But can't I have more than darkness?' he thought to himself.  Draco wished and prayed that one day, Hermione would be his.

Hermione POV

Hermione sat on her sofa and lost herself in deep thought. Suddenly a feeling hit her, she had never really felt it before, it was loneliness. Hermione thought why should be experiencing this, then it hit her, Malfoy. How could she like him? Hermione couldn't deny the feelings, she wanted him, more than anything.

A/N: How was it? Plez review!!!!  
luv

LaTiNo HeAt 


End file.
